Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recovering spatial motion vector of received video stream.
Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile devices are becoming more prevalent and complex. As a result, the wireless communication aspect of these devices is becoming increasingly significant. At the same time, video demands in terms of availability and quality are also on the uprise. High definition (HD) video is the standard of choice for meeting today's video demands. However, HD video is characterized by high data rates. HD video compressed using H.264 can be wirelessly streamed via 802.11 wireless networks. However, such wireless networks are prone to packet losses, which result in degraded perceptual quality of video. It is thus important to perform error concealment in order to improve the visual quality of degraded video.